Silver Soulmates 2
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Second shot, I hope this makes some people happy! Rated T.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize I own Sarra Silver Soulmates, is my version of amusewithaview's and Ozhawks soulmate shorts. This is round 2: enjoy.

Silver Soulmates Round 2:

 _ **Your in Danger!-Sarra/Steve:**_

Steve was running in Central Park, and he stopped after his third round of twelve laps, and he could hear the noises of the city. Then, he heard, in a quiet section of the park, she was singing, and he went to follow the sound, and he was surprised, it wasn't pop it was Christian? He followed the sound.

He sighed. The music was so beautiful, he came closer, and he paused, and he saw her. She had her eyes closed behind glasses, her silver frames flashed off light. It wasn't Christian music, it was Asian, and she was white, it was suprising. She stopped singing, as she did, she looked around, she saw him, and her lips forrowed into a frown. She stopped, and picked up her things, and tears came down her face. He went towards her. "Wait!" "Wait!" He said and he went to her.

He found her. She stopped, and he caught up with her. She paused. She faultered, and he picked her up, "Wait!" She paused. "I just was running around, and I heard your voice, I'd never heard anything quite like it, it was beautiful, and I just wanted to say that." She blushed. She cowered, it seemed to him, "Thank you." "I'm usually off key, and can't sing worth for crap 'cause of my hearin' so its nice to hear that. Thank you." she blushed "My name is Steven Grant Rogers." She smiled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." "Nice to meet you." She said. "I've got a previous engagement, I should go," he nodded. "Um can I talk to you again?" He asked. She blushed. "Um sure," She said and handed him her professional card. "My personal cell and e-mail on the back." She said. He smiled. "Thanks." He said, and pocketed it. She smiled and nodded. "Gotta go, um, Steve thanks." he nodded. "Anytime." She blushed again, and got to her vehicle, a rather souped up Harley Davidson. "Nice 'bike, we should ride sometime." Sarra smiled. "Aye, that would suit me too, call me." She said and he nodded.

Grinning, she put on her leather jacket and her helmet, but before she did that, she smiled. "Stay safe soldier." He nodded. "Thanks." "You too, Lieutenant." She nodded. Sarra rode off again, into the day, the sun just shining behind her and his heart went, "thump thump" just a little bit. It would be weeks later before she saw him again, and he had a hell of a time with the Pontemac and his friend, Bucky, being warped into something he wasn't.

He saw her this time, and she smiled as she ran after a thief, who'd taken a tourist's purse, and he started to join her in running, and helped tackle the young thief down. _ **"Your in Danger!"**_ She said as he tackled the young man. "Stay down Son." "You want to stay down." Sarra stopped and huffed. "Thanks Rogers." He grinned like a teenager. She laughed hard, and she brought out her cuffs. Purple? He grinned. She cuffed him and put him in the marked police car and it took him away. She smiled. Steve smiled back. _**"You alright?"**_ He asked. She shrugged. "Better than most days. Look you'll have to come to the station make a statement, you can do that?" He nodded. After that he asked her if she would mind meeting Sam. she shook her head no. "Lead the way soldier." he smiled. When Sam and Sarra met, it was priceless.

 _ **Don't Let Go!-Sarra/Nick Fury:**_

 _Theme Song: There's a Thug in my Life: Rihanna:_

"Stop!" "Thief!" Sarra muttered something under her breath as she used her legs to pelt her further. She chased after the thief, and she cursed as it was a tall black man, in a coat and he had an eye patch? She chased after him too, and she found him in an alley.

"You don't want to do this." He said. "You've got to come in, sir." she said. "You stole vital information from that warehouse and I have to give it back, clearly these rules state, I must do this." He shook his head. "Ma'am, you have no idea." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Try me." She folded her arms over her chest. "S.H.E.I.L.D." and "H.Y.D.R.A." "Information important, and Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes." She raised an eyebrow. "I know those two personally, I helped train them in the fourties. Lets, go, sir, you WILL take me to them or you will be arrested." He sighed. "Fine." She smiled. "My truck around the corner." he got in the side, and she warned him, "My music, my ride." he nodded. He closed his eye. Rihanna blared in her stereo, softly. They got in an accident on the way back to her house, and the truck was off the side, almost over the bridge and into the water! _**"DON'T LET GO!"**_ she heard and she keened in pain, _**"You have to survive!"**_ She yelled above the whipping wind. She groaned, "Not without you!" He yelled, and then the Avengers came. Gasping for air, she sighed, as War Machine got her down to the road again, and got her truck righted again. "Thanks." He nodded. Nick came to her and held her, "You alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Aye. You?" He nodded. "You said my soulmate words." he said. She smiled. "You said mine." She whispered back. "Later, huh?" She asked. He nodded. Sarra smiled. Sarra was still trembling, "Easy I've got you." She let out a sigh of relief, Sarra felt him carry her, "I can stand and walk you know." He smiled roughly. He said, "For my peace of mind?" She huffed a laugh. "What the hell." Steve looked at her. "SIR?" he asked. She laughed. "Hi Stevie." He gave her a bright smile, and she wrinkled her nose at him. "Sir, you and Fury?" She laughed. "Soulmates." She said. "Romantic." He paled. She smiled. "Ah kid. What do I do with you?" He shrugged. "Friends sir?" Sarra smiled. "Can never have too many kid. Sure what the hell." She said.

Sarra smiled and kissed her friend's cheek, and he looked at Fury. "Hurt her and I will kick your ass." He nodded. She rolled her eyes. He smiled. He got her to her house, and she smiled. "Will you stay?" She asked. He nodded. "Tonight, then I have to get to HQ." Sarra nodded. "I'll have your six." She said. He looked frustrated. "This is my life." "Just as much as yours. Nick, please. Let me do this for you." She asked. He nodded. "Alright." She smiled. "I hate HYDRA too, I fought them in the '40's remember?" He nodded. Nick sighed. "Alright." he said. He smiled as she was shorter than him and she fit right in to his chest. Nick smiled, and she looked up at him he smiled "God I feel like I'm in a superhero film." He laughed, and she smiled, as she wrinkled her nose at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She felt better, somehow. She grinned, and leaned against him. "C'mon we should get some rest. You need anything?" She asked. He shook his head. "Maybe a shower?" Sarra smiled. "M'kay. C'mon and follow me." She got up stairs. He stopped for a moment, and he took off his coat, and she smiled. "Well I hit the jackpot." He smirked and laughed. Leaving him to it she went and found some clothes that he could fit. Changing they were fine, and she settled in with him, and he kissed her.

He kissed her and she curled in his arms. She fit in his arms, and he sighed, his heart was full. She smiled. "Rest love," He nodded. They were in her bed, in his arms, she felt right. "I love you," She whispered. "Your safe with me now." "Look out world." He nodded. "Who are you anyway?" he asked. She smiled. "Loong story love." "Silver Zeo." he gaped "WHAT?!" She grinned.

 _ **Don't Leave Me-Sarra/Bucky:**_

 _Theme song: Edge of a Broken Heart - Bon Jovi_

Steve was with Bucky and Sam as they were dealing with the Civil War and he looked up to see a woman in amongst the group, as she was making their way to them. She was running from HYDRA. He reached out to her, and she was going over the bridge, Sam was there and shoved her towards Bucky, who caught her. "Easy Doll. We've got you." She groaned. "Please..." " _ **Don't...leave...Me...**_ " He shook his head. "Won't ever 'appen Doll, I'se _**have your six**_." She "You said my words..." he smiled.

"Youse said mine Doll." She grinned. He saw her blush. "We won't do anything doll, til your ready." She nodded "Could I...I have a kiss?" He nodded. He kissed her. She then dropped her head to his chest. She felt his heart race, and she smiled. He kissed the top of her head and got her to the Avenger's Facility, they still had access too. She met Steve, and found they were platonics, _**Well hello there Gorgeous,**_ was hers, _**"Well hello Sugar Daddy"**_ which was Steve's.

Steve was teased mercilessly by Sam and then he was asked, _**"Who are you?"**_ he smiled. _**"A friend, I hope."**_ He was her second Soulmate! Sarra smiled as she curled in Bucky's arms. There was a silence, as she curled in Bucky's arms. "Are ya injured Doll?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Just so surprised, two men, with hearts of gold, and hot booties to boot, I landed in the Soulmate gravy, and well, Steve's, just freaking amazin', so definately landed in the Soulmate gravy." Steve, Sam and Bucky blushed. "And since I kissed Bucky, already..." Sam blushed as she leaned across to him, and kissed him. Sarra smiled, he kissed her back, and he kissed her, she curled in his arms.

He smiled. Steve smiled back, he was happy for his friends, Sarra mentioned who she was and who she used to be. Sam whistled and the other two looked at her. "Well, I'll forgive you two for not knowing. Um. FRIDAY?" There was a female voice that answered. "Yes, Ma'am." Steve snorted and Sarra rolled her eyes. Sarra felt touches, "Um my computer, files, My History." She waited. "Yes Ma'am." Sarra closed her eyes, and she showed them. Bucky looked horrified, at Steve, Sam's eyes glinted with tears, and Sarra buried her head against Sam.

They calmed her down, and she sighed as she started to feel tired. "Tired." Sam nodded. "We should get her some sleep," "Our floor?" Sam asked. Steve nodded. She blushed as Steve took her, and she slept, in Bucky's and Sam's arms, and she felt safe and warm even though she warned them that "I have nightmares." They nodded. She curled in their arms and fell asleep, and no nightmares, suprisingly and they held her and she woke when the sun came around, and she wondered where she was, and then she remembered and smiled as she snuggled down in her men again. He brushed her hair behind her, and she smiled. "Mornin', Buck." She whispered. He smiled. "Mornin' Sarra." He kissed her. She snuggled in her men's arms and Sam turned around to her.

They were happy, even though times were going to be tougher. Then War came in Earnest, and Sarra sided with Steve, and fought beside her soulmates, after, then, Steve was attacked. Rumlow, ex-STRIKE current HYDRA attacked Steve. She went for him first, and as Bucky went for Rumlow she went for Steve to heal her Platonic. "Stay with me!" She cried and used her Powers. Getting the bullet out and stemming the blood, she saved his life. "Thank you." he said. She smiled. "I've got you." he smiled. He nodded. Bucky was able to stop Rumlow, and haul him in for arresting him against crimes against Captain America. The teams were able to come to an agreement, with the Ranger Co-olition heading the deal. And they were happy.


End file.
